Congés innatendu
by Olitem42
Summary: Brennan prend des congés innatendu après avoir annoncé à Booth qu'elle l'aime
1. Chapter 1

Après mon annonce lancé à Booth, je rentrais chez moi bredouille. Le lendemain, je me rendais au Jefferson, j'avais pris une décision, je prenais plusieurs jours de congés. J'étais incapable de travailler en ce moment, je pense que j'étais entrain de rentrer dans une espèce de dépression. Camille m'accorda mes jours sans explications, je lui avais juste dit que je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette en ce moment. Après avoir remercié Camille, je quittais le labo dans la foulée.

En arrivant au Jefferson, Angela demanda tout de suite où j'étais. Camille rassembla alors tout le monde en bas de la plate forme.

Camille : Bonjour à tous, le docteur Brennan sera absente pendant plusieurs jours. Daisy supervisera donc le département d'Anthropologie et je serais là pour superviser le tout.

Booth arriva au même moment et s'étonna de trouver une telle agitation.

Booth : Que se passe t-il ?

Camille : Brennan est en congé et quand elle n'est pas là c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

Booth : Attend comment ça en congé ?

Camille : oui elle ne se sentait pas bien et elle m'a donc demandé quelques jours que je n'ai pu lui refuser, je pensais qu'elle t'en aurait informé.

Booth : non, elle ne l'a pas fait et je sais pourquoi, je vais la voir.

Camille : Attend Booth, expliqué-moi,-je …

Il partit sans se retourner.

Angela : il se passe un truc avec Booth et Brennan ?

Camille : je ne sais pas, on y comprendra jamais rien à ces deux la.

J'étais chez moi, j'avais décidé de me mettre dans mon lit et de dormir, après tout quand on dort on ne pense pas. J'allais m'endormir quand on tambourina à ma porte.

Booth : Brennan, je sais que vous êtes là alors ouvrez moi !

Surprise de la façon dont il me parlait, je décidai de ne pas bouger de mon lit et d'attendre qu'il parte. Mais il continua de plus belle à hurler, ne voulant pas déranger mes voisins, je le reçu sur le palier.

Brennan : que voulez vous ?

Booth : savoir ce qui vous arrive

Brennan : comment ça ? J'ai pris quelques jours pour me reposer c'est tout et je compte bien aller au bout de mes vacances sans que personnes ne me dérange.

Booth : je sais pourquoi cette soudaine envie de repos.

Brennan : ah oui ?

Booth : oui vous ne voulez pas m'affronter, vous ne voulez pas me voir pour le moment après ce qui s'est passé hier.

Brennan : puisque vous le savez pourquoi venir embêter le monde ?

Booth : Moi j'embête le monde ? Je suis venu vous voir, parce que je sais que vous n'allez pas bien et que j'en suis la cause et je veux vous aider, je suis votre ami non ?

Brennan : je ne sais pas Booth, vous ne m'aidais pas là. J'ai besoin de remettre les choses en ordre dans ma tête et savoir où j'en suis. Vous connaissez ma position en ce moment et j'ai besoin de temps.

Booth : Tempérance je…

Ah ben dit donc, il vient de m'appeler par mon prénom.

Brennan : Oui ?

Booth : vous m'avez repoussé lorsque je me suis enfin déclaré et maintenant que je suis avec Hannah vous me voulez ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

Brennan : je sais bien c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de vous pendant quelques temps

Booth : Pourquoi ? On était bien ensemble, il n'y avait pas de problèmes !

Brennan : mais aujourd'hui il y en a un Booth et il est réel, je ne peux pas venir et faire semblant de rien.

Booth : et pourquoi pas ?

Brennan : parce que vous vous le savez ce qui se passe et moi aussi.

Booth : Bones, j'aime Hannah et elle m'aime aussi.

Brennan : je sais, pas le besoin de me le dire, maintenant je vais vous demander de me laisser s'il vous plait.

Booth : Non Bones, je ne peux pas vous laisser détruire notre partenariat.

Brennan : écoutez Booth, ça fait déjà quelque temps, qu'il n'existe plus notre partenariat.

Booth :…

Brennan : Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, tout a changé et vous le savez, ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Vous voulez que je vous dise, avant j'adorer quand vous faisiez attention à moi, que vous me preniez dans vos bras, que l'on passé nos soirées et weekend ensemble. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que l'on se voit sinon c'était la panique général et là plus rien n'existe, tout a changé, ce ne sera plus jamais comme ça. J'ai tout perdu et ce par ma faute, donc j'ai décidé que c'était fini, je prends quelque jours pour me retourner et partir ou alors que l'on vous trouve un autre anthropologue.

Booth : Non Bones, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ?

Brennan : je peux plus Booth, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. J'ai trop mal, je souffre et suis triste et je veux que ça cesse.

Booth : très bien c'est votre choix, seulement pensez bien que vous nous entrainais tout les deux dans votre chute.

Brennan : je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire.

Booth : Si vous savez, faites fonctionner votre tête un peu. Bon je vais retourner au FBI, je vous laisse, réfléchissais bien aux conséquences.

Brennan : c'est tout réfléchis !

Booth : bien dans ce cas, Adieu !

Brennan : Soit heureux Booth.

Il repartit complètement dépité.

La journée se passa et le lendemain je reçu un sms :

« Vous me manquez, je ne suis plus Booth sans vous, je suis bon à rien, vous êtes mon énergie, reviens je vous en supplie, je pense à toi ma Bones, Booth »

Surprise je décidais de répondre à ce sms.

« Comment pouvez vous me dire ça, alors que vous êtes avec Hannah ? »

J'envoyais le message et attendais qu'il ma répondent.

Hot Blooded, Hot Blooded

C'était mon portable qui sonnait

« Peut être parce que je me remet en question MOI »

Qu'est ce que ça voulais dire ?

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire »

« Si vous savez très bien, je me pose des questions par rapport à nous, à moi et Hannah, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit ! »

« D'accord »

« D'accord ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à répondre ? »

« Vous voulez que je vous répondent quoi ? »

« … et bien que moi aussi je vous manque, que vous pensez sans arrêt à moi »

« Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous le dire ? Plus jamais rien ne sera pareil »

« Enfin Bones ! »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes avec Hannah, vous me le dite tout le temps »

« Oui je suis avec Hannah mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous aimez plus »

« Vous m'avez dit que vous l'aimiez elle et que c'était sérieux »

« Oui je sais, vous ne préfériez pas que l'on en parle devant un morceau de tarte ? »

« Non ! »

« Non ? Mais c'était sérieux vous ne voulez plus me voir ? »

« Tout à fait, d'ailleurs je ne devrait même pas vous envoyer de SMS »

« Bones ne faites pas ça, on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, ne m'abandonnez pas »

« C'est fini ! »

Booth aussi commençais à entrer dans une phase de dépression, c'est à ce moment là que Hannah décida d'arriver.

Hannah : Toi tu as ta tête des mauvais jours

Booth : Oui, problèmes avec Brennan, elle est partit et ne veux plus m'adresser la parole.

Hannah : que lui as-tu encore dite ?

Booth : que j'étais avec toi en couple. Que c'était sérieux

Hannah : Attend attend que se passe t-il avec Tempérance ?

Booth : Avant que je parte j'ai avoué à Bones que je l'aimais, que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Un an après elle se réveille et me dit qu'elle m'aime.

Hannah : c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est pour ça que vous ne vous parlais plus ?

Booth : Oui

Hannah : Et tu en es où dans ta tête avec elle ?

Booth : elle ne veut plus me parlais alors à quoi bon ?

Hannah : Ecoute Booth, je vais être directe avec toi, on s'aime beaucoup tout les deux mais avec Tempérance vous formez un couple depuis déjà bien longtemps avant que je n'arrive. Tu l'aime ça en crève les yeux et même si ça me fait mal, je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec elle, tu m'aime mais pas autant qu'elle. Alors réconcilié vous et va la rejoindre.

Booth : Hannah, je ne sais pas, je suis perdu.

Hannah : Va et restons bon amis.

Booth : d'accord.

Une fois Hannah partie, Booth décida d'envoyer un sms à Brennan.

« Je dois te voir pour te parler c'est urgent »

Il ne reçu aucune réponde de ma part, j'étais buté et ne voulais pas le voir.

Il n'osa pas venir pendant deux jours, j'étais enfermé chez moi et n'avait même pas répondu aux multiples demande d'Angela et un matin deux cartes glissèrent sous ma porte. Une de l'institut et une de Booth.

J'ouvris la première, celle de l'institut :

« Coucou Brennan, on veut te dire que l'on est tous derrière toi. On espère que tu vas vite aller mieux. Reviens nous vite. Tu nous manque. »

Jack, Daisy, Camille, Angela.

Enfin j'ouvris celle de Booth.

Quand je vis l'image, mon cœur se fendit en deux. Dessus était marqué : « rien n'a de sens si tu n'es pas là ! »

Je tournais la carte et lu son mot.

« J'ai fait mon choix, Hannah a facilitée les choses, rejoins moi au bureau pour déjeuner, Je t'aime »

Il croit qu'il peut me prendre comme ça tout ça parce que Hannah est partie, je vais lui donner ma façon de penser moi ! Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais devant le bâtiment du FBI.

Là je croisai ses collègues : « content de vous revoir Dr Brennan »

Je me retrouvai vite devant le Bureau de Booth, il était plongé dans ses papiers et n'entendit pas que j'étais entrée dans le bureau, mon dieu qu'il était beau.

Brennan : Bonjour

Booth leva ses yeux, mon dieu cette voix je pourrais la reconnaitre entre mille. C'était ma Bones, elle était là, elle était venu.

Booth : Bonjour Bones, content de vous revoir, vous avez eu les cartes ?

Brennan : oui et j'ai eu la votre, je veux dire la tienne.

Booth : j'étais sincère

Brennan : Tu me dis ça alors qu'il y a 5 jours c'était j'aime Hannah, c'est du sérieux.

Booth : je me suis menti à moi-même et t'ai menti par la même occasion, je te demande pardon et te demande de bien vouloir me laisser une chance, nous laisser une chance.

Il me dit cela en avançant vers moi tout doucement, il se rapprocha de plus en plus, je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Brennan : Je ne sais pas Booth, tu m'attire tellement, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne te veux rien qu'à moi mais je ne veux pas être le lot de consolation du départ d'Hannah.

Booth : Ne t'en fait pas ma Bones, je te fais la promesse que ce n'est pas le cas, j'allais la quitter et elle a anticipé la chose en comprenant que je t'aimais comme un fou.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, je résistais tant que possible. Oh et puis au diable, je pouvais enfin m'abandonner dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Je comblai le vide qui restait et nous nous élançâmes dans un baiser d'abord doux puis plus intense. Par manque de souffle nous nous séparâmes et de l'autre côté de la vitre tout ses collègues applaudirent. Cullen entra dans le Bureau.

Cullen : Et bien il était temps tout les deux, il faudra quand même que vous passais me voir pour discuter de la suite de votre partenariat. En attendant Félicitation à tout les deux.

B&B : Merci

Brennan : Et maintenant ça se passe comment ?

Booth : Et bien nous allons aller voir Cullen tout de suite et ensuite tu vas retourner au labo pour reprendre le travail, je vais t'y emmener et les autres verront bien assez tôt que nous sommes ensemble.

Brennan : ça me semble être un bon programme, mais ce soir on fait quoi ?

Booth : Et bien je t'invite à manger à l'extérieur, au Diner je pense et puis on finira la soirée chez toi ? Non pas que je ne veuille pas que tu dormes chez moi mais il y a encore des affaires à Hannah.

Brennan : tu veux que l'on dorme ensemble ?

Booth : je ne veux pas te brusquer, si tu pense que c'est trop tôt, mais on a déjà dormis ensemble et ça fait 6 ans que l'on se connait.

Brennan : Non, non c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que pour toi ça serait officiel aussi vite.

Booth : Hey Tempérance, ça fait très longtemps que l'on se tourne autour et je pense que tout le monde attendait u de dénouement de notre histoire comme ça.

Brennan : Oui, tu as raison ! Oh et puis tant pis j'en ai marre, j'ai envie d'être avec toi, je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis heureuse dans tes bras. Tu sais quoi, je suis amoureuse de toi et je t'aime Booth !

Booth : et bien et bien docteur Brennan que de déclarations, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là.

Brennan : Tu comprends pourquoi j'étais aussi mal !

Booth : Oui mais j'ai été aussi mal que toi il y a un an.

Brennan : je te demande pardon

Booth : Moi aussi mon cœur.

Brennan : Mon cœur ? Fait attention je pourrais m'y habituer.

Booth : Et bien habitue toi car ça pourrais bien durée 40,50 ou 60 ans

Brennan : l'idée est forte intéressante.

Booth : Allons voir Cullen.

Brennan : Oui

Nous arrivâmes au bureau de Cullen.

Cullen : Bien assoyez-vous

Cullen : Donc à moins que j'ai mal compris, Vous et le Dr Brennan avait des relations plus que professionnel ou amical à présent ?

Booth : Oui monsieur

Cullen : Vous m'en voyez heureux. Et je pense qu'il n'y aura pas que moi je pense. Donc je vous laisse à l'épreuve 15 jours, au moindre écart ou problèmes je vous sépare.

Brennan : Vous êtes déjà au courent que les disputes et discordes étaient déjà présente avant que nous soyons ensemble et ce depuis le début.

Cullen : Oui mais là je parle de discorde de couple et qui interférerait dans le travail.

Booth : Bien entendu.

Brennan : Nous serons très professionnels !

Après cet entretien avec Cullen, Booth emmena Brennan au Jefferson. C'est main dans la main qu'ils passèrent les portes. Personnes ne vit rien tellement ils étaient heureux de revoir Brennan.

Angela : Ma chérie, ciel que tu nous as manqué et on se faisait tellement de soucis pour toi. Alors ça va mieux vous deux ?

B&B : Oui ça va mieux.

Jack : Content de te revoir Brennan.

Camille : Bienvenu à vous Dr Brennan, vous pouvez féliciter Mlle Wick qui a très bien supervisé les choses. Elle a un avenir prometteur.

Brennan : je veillerais à ce qu'elle continue dans cette voie.

Brennan : je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tout le monde pour mon comportement et spécialement envers toi Seeley.

Angela à Jack : Alors elle le tutoie et elle l'appelle par son prénom tu as vu.

Booth : Tout le monde a le droit à des moments de faiblesse.

Camille : Tout a fait vrai.

Je pris congé auprès de tout le monde et me dirigea vers mon bureau suivi de très prés par Booth. Arrivé dedans il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa profondément.

Booth : ça faisait trop longtemps, tes lèvres me manquaient terriblement.

Brennan : elle ne te manque pas encore ?

Booth : Hum ? Si

Il me captura une fois de plus mes lèvres. A ce moment là Angela et Camille passaient dans le couloir.

Camille : Et bien oui ça va même très bien mieux entre eux.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela : Olivia viens voir là, on va rejoindre maman, ton papa est arrivé. Allez laisse tonton jack travailler.

Olivia attrapa la main de sa marraine avec ses petits doigts et toutes les deux elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Brennan.

Brennan : Coucou mon cœur, comment va ma petite puce.

Olivia : Bien

Booth pris sa fille dans ses bras.

Booth : alors princesse qu'est ce que ton oncle Jack t'as encore appris.

Olivia : Mouche

Angela : je crois que tu vas devoir te résigner Booth, ta fille deviendra une fouine.

Booth : On verra bien, de toute façon il y en a encore un qui arrive, peut être un futur agent du FBI.

Brennan : Oui et ben on verra, laisse venir au monde ce petit.

Booth s'approcha de Brennan et caressa son ventre bien rond.

Booth : de toute façon ce sera le plus beau des fils, il aura la beauté de sa maman comme sa sœur.

Angela : bon je vous laisse vient Olivia.

Brennan : tu ne regrette pas de m'avoir épousée alors ?

Booth : Non mon amour. J'ai la plus belle des vies, une femme, une fille, un fils (Parker) et un autre fils qui arrive. Je ne regrette pas ce choix que j'ai du faire il y a 3 ans.

Brennan : Je t'aime Seeley

Booth : Moi aussi Tempérance.

Trois semaines plus tard arrivait Mathis Booth, sa grande sœur Olivia et son frère Parker étaient très fiers de la présenter à tout le monde. La famille Booth était plus heureuse que jamais.


End file.
